


Bound Fairies - Levy McGarden

by SirLemon



Series: Bound Fairies [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLemon/pseuds/SirLemon
Summary: When a day of reading at the guild runs late. Levy returns home to find an unexpected surprise. Part of a long overdue erotic Fairy Tail series featuring the various bondage and sex plays of the different couples.





	

It was a sunny summer day in Fairy Tail and there was for once nice and peaceful in the guild.  
Everywhere you looked you saw couples sitting together being lovey-dovey.  
It was because of that Levy stood out so much this particular day. While both Lucy and Juvia where sitting around, cuddling with their respective boyfriend, Levy sat alone at a table, wearing a milky white summer dress, reading one of her beloved books.  
And so the day went on, the guild gradually becoming more and more empty with couples leaving to go on a date or simply for other reasons.  
As the sun begun to set Levy too got ready to leave, returning her books to the library before heading off towards the woods.  
A few months earlier she had moved out of her place at Fairy Hills and out to a little cottage just outside the town to get more privacy.

* * *

 

The sun had almost set when she finally made it home.  
As she entered the darkened house and made her way into the living room she completely failed to see the bright red eyes observing her from a corner of the room.  
Before she could react, the darkened figure had grabbed her from behind and threw her onto the floor.  
Levy immediately tried to get back on her legs but the shadow leapt onto her back, pinning her small body to the ground.  
She tried to scream for help but the second she opened her mouth it was quickly stuffed full by some kind of rag that tasted awful.  
The gag was then quickly completed by tying another piece of cloth round her head, cleave gagging her and making her unable to make any sounds other than small grunts.  
She tried to free her arms from underneath the shadowy figure only to have her arms grabbed by a pair of rough hands.  
She whimpered as her arms was pinned behind her back before having them tied together by a roll of tape.  
Finally as if to finish her off, the shadowy figure put a leather blindfold over her eyes, turning the already dark environment even darker.  
Levy was completely helpless now, lying on the floor tied up like a piece of meat. 

* * *

  
The shadowy figure looked down upon the struggling woman in front of him, her round ass jiggling with every movement.  
With just one arm he grabbed her bound arms and pulled her to her feet before grabbing her ass with his free hand, kneading it like you would a piece of dough.  
Levy struggled against the rough treatment in vain as the man’s iron grip left her unable to escape or even move away from him.  
After some more violent assgroping the man seemed to tire and instead tied Levy’s legs together with his roll off tape, leaving him with both hands free to attack her chest.  
Levy despite her situation couldn't help but to groan in pleasure at the treatment, as the man massaged her small chest through her dress.  
Growling a low, dangerous growl the man suddenly grabbed the hem of her dress, ripping it in two with ease, revealing Levy’s bright pink polka dot bra with similarly pink panties complete with a cartoon bear on the front.  
The man giggled at the sight of the childish undergarments, Levy growling as angrily as she could through her gag in response.  
The shadowy figure then spun Levy around, pushing her back against his chest and began groping at her chest, pinching and pulling at her small nipples until they stood at attention.  
Untying the gag and pulling out the damp rag, Levy barely even got a chance to breathe before he shoved his tounge into her mouth, keeping her silent as his tounge went on a rampage inside her move, slithering around her tounge like a snake.  
Slowly he moved one of his hands down between her legs, caressing her increasingly moistening panties.  
Levy groaned at the touch, finally giving in to her assailant, countering his rapid tounge attacks with her own.  
Finally the man retreated from her mouth as the need for air became too great.  
Before Levy could recover from the intense kiss or scream for help, a piece of tape was slapped over her mouth, followed by several a few more to make sure she couldn’t make a single noise.  
Levy groaned at being gagged but didn't try to fight it instead letting the man shred what was left of her undergarments.  
Following this the man hoisted her bound and blinded form over his shoulder, carrying her into the bedroom where she was thrown onto the bed like a sack of potatoes.  
The shadowy figure then proceeded to remove the tape on her legs, before re-tying them into a strict frogtie, forcing her to keep her legs spread.  
Levy screamed through her gag again, trying to free herself as the man began fingering her lower regions, stroking her slit back and forth until her juices began dripping out and down her legs.  
The man chuckled at her unwilling arousal and dove in to let his tounge attack her tiny little slit, Levy’s screams quickly changing into moans of pleasure.  
He let his tounge travel up and down the slit, occasionally pushing it inside to taste some of the sweet juices before pulling back out.  
Levy screamed in a mix of protest and pleasure as the man suddenly began to stroke her small puckered asshole, occasionally moving his tounge over there to moisten it before pushing his finger inside.  
Levy was sure she was going to go crazy, being robbed of her sight had resulted in every touch of pleasure feeling that much more intense due to her heightened senses.  
It wasn't long before she orgasmed from the double assault on her genitals, squirting her love juice all over the man’s face.  
A loud roar filled the room as the man suddenly grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her stomach, her two holes pointing towards the sky.  
Levy paled as she heard the sound of a zipper opening and something hard and even more unsettling big pushing on her slit, trying to force itself inside.  
Despite a good attempt to try and clamp her nether regions shut it was all in vain as the big rod forced itself inside her, spreading her poor slit open like an umbrella.  
Levy screamed in pleasure through her gag as the man fucked her like a piece of meat, pushing against her deepest parts with each thrust.  
Suddenly she felt something pushing against her poor rectum as well as the man pushed his finger against her small puckered hole.  
Levy let out a shriek through her gag as her sensitive bottom was pierced open by the thick finger, finger-fucking her in sync with the hard meat rod.  
Levy groaned in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort as his finger was joined by another, scraping at her intestine walls, spreading them apart. The man panted as Levy’s nether regions became unbearably thight from the continued double assault, more or less crushing his penis, small squirts of seed already starting to leak.  
Letting out another passionate roar he grabbed her under her shoulders and pulled her off him.  
Without letting go of her, he spun around so that he was lying down on the bed before dropping her back onto him, her anus now fully spread open from the removed fingers.  
Levy howled as gravity forced her down onto his penis, hitting her deeper than before, pushing at the very deepest parts of her genitals.  
Levy paled as she realized the danger of her situation. The man was pushing right against the entrance to her womb, and he had already ejaculated inside her once... Fearing having to carry the child of a rapist she began fighting against her bonds even harder only to freeze up when she felt a phallic-shaped piece of metal push against her rectum, trying to force it's way in. Levy shrieked as the cold metal pushed inside her and began to vibrate, stimulating her genitals. As the man began moving his hips, repeatedly striking her deepest parts Levy simply kept screaming as a second and third orgasm struck her in quick succession.  
Finally the man let out a final roar that echoed through the woods as he blew his load deep inside her, filling her to the brim until the white liquid was dripping out her slit, running down her legs. 

* * *

  
Levy was lying in bed under covers drinking a tall glass of water with Gajeel lying next to her making sure she drank it all.  
“So shrimp. How was that for you?” Gajeel asked with a cocky snicker.  
Levy blushed as she recalled the role play from earlier. When she'd told Gajeel about wanting to do a rape fantasy role play both had been feeling a little bothered by it at first given their earlier history (especially Gajeel).  
In the end they decided that it was completely different from back then and decided they'd go for it.  
Thinking back on it the amount of planning they had done for just this play was kinda ridiculous.  
Levy would give the go ahead by wearing the cheap white sundress she’d gotten at the flea market. Gajeel would then secretly stalk her that day to “get in character” and make sure to ambush her when she got home.  
The day before Levy made sure to prepare all her “entrances” so that Gajeel would have free reign to do what he wanted during the play.  
They also spent two weeks practicing secret hand signs and gag talk so that if the play got too intense they would be able to end it at a seconds notice.  
“It was wonderful Gajeel. It was… interesting to see you be the bad guy again… But don't you think that maybe having secret foot signals for emergencies may have been a little too much?”  
Gajeel shook his head and looked Levy straight in the eyes with a serious look. “No. I had to be sure that you wanted this Levy. I never want to hurt like I did that time again so please just humor me on this part?”  
Levy sighed and leaned in to kiss him. “If I thought that there was even a one percent chance of that happening I never would have asked for this Gajeel. I love you and I know you're not that guy anymore.”  
Gajeel smiled and kissed her back. “I love you too. More than any words in that big brain of yours could ever describe.”  
Levy smiled and returned his kisses, slowly increasing the pace until the two once again were locked in a fierce battle of tounges.  
Suddenly Levy pushed him off looking at him with a stern face. "Gajeel. Can I just ask you one thing?" Gajeel looked back at her, surprised at the sudden stop. "What is it Shrimp?" "Well..." Levy hesitated... "When we were doing it... You... 'finished' inside of me both times so... I thought maybe..." Suddenly a low chuckle began echo throughout the bedroom, interrupting her mid-sentence. Levy broke away from Gajeel and saw a fierce grin on his face, his eyes glowing with desire.  
Suddenly he grabbed her by her wrists, encasing them in his metal before pushing them onto the headboard, the metal melding together with the wood and locking her in place.  
“Gajeel?” Levy whined feeling scared for a second at his sudden change.  
Her worries were completely erased however as Gajeel winked towards her before he forcefully tore the covers off her, revealing her entire body to him once again.  
“I hope you're ready little girlie…” Gajeel hissed in a low threatening tone. “Because now you're a-a-all mine… And forever more…”  
And so the silent woods were once again filled with the sounds of screams and grunts. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter of this (hopefully sucessful) story.  
> If you have any suggestions or requests for couples leave a comment and let me know. I may do Yuri and maybe Yaoi but gore and scat doesn't really do it for me.


End file.
